freecivfandomcom_es-20200214-history
FAQ
Partida Bien, ya tengo Freeciv instalado. Cómo juego? Freeciv es un sistema cliente/servidor. En la mayoría de los casos usted no tiene que preocuparse de esto, el servidor arranca automáticamente cuando empieza la partida. A menos que ejecute una versión antigua de Freeciv, lo único que tiene que hacer es ejecutar el cliente. Pulse dos veces sobre el programa civclient o escriba civclient en un terminal o línea de comandos. Ua vez ejecutado, seleccione . Ahora puede editar las opciones de partida ( las opciones por defecto van bien para iniciados para partida individual) y pulse . Si esto no funiona seleccione , elija el tipo de escenario o tutorial. A continuación elija el número de jugadores y la dificultad. Por último pulse . Una vez que la partida esta en curso puede encontrar valiosa información en el menu . Si nunca ha jugado antes a un juego del estilo a Civilización mire el apartado “Cómo jugar” dentro del menu Ayuda. Igualmente puede cambiar opciones de la partida através de dentro del menu . Teclee /help en la línea de chat del cliente o en la línea de comandos del servidor. Partida Multijugador? Hay dos tipos de partida multijugador, partidas locales y partidas globales. Para jugar una partida local, simplemente empieze una partida nueva como lo haría normalmente. Cuando este en la pantalla de la pre-partida espere a que se conecten otros jugadores. Ahora sus compañeros de partida ( que deben estar en la misma red de area local que usted ) deben poner en marcha sus clientes, elegir y en la pestaña “Red de Area Local” debe ver la lista de servidores existente y simplemente pulse dos veces sobre un servidor para empezar. Para jugar una partida global, eliga y despues cambie a la pestaña “Metaservidor”. Una lista de servidores activos aparecerá, simplemente puse dos veces encima del que elija. Igualmente puede elegir conectar directamente con un servidor específico si conoce la dirección ip y el puerto del mismo. Donde esta la línea de chat de la que hablas?Cómo puedo chatear? La línea de chat está localizada en la parte inferior de la ventana. Si usted usa un cliente SDL de Freeciv debe acceder a la línea chat pusando la tecla . La línea del chat puede usarse para chatear normalmente o para ejecutar comandos del servidor escribiendo: /Command Porque no puedo atacar a unidades de otro jugador? Primero debes declarar la guerra , . Vea cómo declarar la guerra a otros jugadores mas abajo. Cómo declaro la guerra otro jugador? Vaya al cuadro de diálogo de jugadores, seleccione el jugador y pulse el boton de . Esto conmuta de "Tregua" o "Alianza" a "Guerra”. Cómo hago una cumbre? Vaya al cuadro de diálogo de jugadores, seleccione el jugador y pulse la pestaña cumbre y por último el botón . Recuerde que para hacer esto necesita haber entrado en contacto con otro jugador o establecer embajada en una de sus ciudades. Cómo comercio con oro con otros jugadores? Si usted quiere comerciar con oro, primero vaya al cuadro de diálogo de jugadores, seleccione el jugador y pulse la pestaña cumbre y por último el botón y despues introduzca la cantidad de oro en cuadro de diálogo de oro y pulse . Cómo puedo cambiar la forma en que finaliza la partida en Freeciv? Una partida estándard en Freeciv acaba solo cuando un jugador/equipo sobrevive, cuando se llega a Alpha Centauri o cuando se alcanza el año de finalización de la partida. Puede cambiar el año de finalización de la partida cambiando la opción Año de finalización de la partida en las opciones del servidor. Puede hacer esto através del menu , después en y por ultimo o escribiendo en la línea de chat lo siguiente: /set endyear 3000 Puede acabar igualmente la partida inmediatemente escribiendo: /endgame Para más información escriba: /help endgame Si quiere acabar la partida solo via carrera espacial através de la opcion spacerace através de las o através de la línea de chat escribiendo: /set spacerace 0 Recuerde que un jugador que elimina a los demás gana siempre la partida. Mi pradera produce solo 2 de alimento. Esto es un fallo? No, esto es una característica. Tu gobierno posiblemente es despotismo, la cual tiene una penalización de -1 un así una cuadrícula produce más de 2 unidades de alimento /producción/comercio. Debes cambiar tu gobierno para eliminar esta penalización. Cómo juego contra jugadores del ordenador? Vea también Cómo crear equipos con jugadores humanos o IA? En muchos casos cuando empieza una partida individual puede cambiar el número de jugadores y la dificultad. Note que el número de jugadores incluye jugadores humanos (un aifill de 5, añade hasta 5 jugadores máximo, incluyendo humanos, si no hay jugadores unidos a la partida se rellenarán automáticamente conjugadores de IA (Inteligencia Artificial). Si estás jugando en un servidor remoto, debe cambiarse esta opción manualmente. Cambie aifill en las opciones del servidor através de y después en , o usando la línea de comandos de esta forma: /set aifill 30 ( jugadores=30) Los niveles de dificultad se ponen con los comandos siguientes: /hard,/normal, /easy,/novice También se pueden crear jugadores IA individualmente. Por ejemplo, para crear uno dificil y otro facil, teclee: /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list Más detalles en el Manual del servidor Puedo construir un trono en el palacio como en los juegos comerciales Civilización? No. Esta caraterística no esta disponible en Freeciv. Puedo construir sobre el océano o transformar el océano en tierra? Si. Puede hacerlo situando Ingenieros en un transporte y yendo a una cuadrícula de océano que quieras contruir (debe ser un pico de tierra en el océano). Pulse en el transporte para ver la lista de ingenieros que transporta y después actívelo. Entonces dele la orden de transformar esta cuadrícula a pantano. Esto llevará tiempo, piense mejor en usar 6 ingenieros al mismo tiempo. Puedo cambiar las reglas de la partida para conseguir diferentes tipos de partida? Por supuesto. Antes de que empiece la partida, debe cambiar las opciones en el cuadro de diálogo del servidor (disponible en la pantalla previa a la partida) o también puede usar la línea de chat para hacerlo. Si prefiere este último método haga lo siguiente: /show este comando mostrará las opciones comunes. /set teclee este comado para cambiar el valor de una opción. Mapas mundiales pueden ser creados usando el editor de mapas CivWorld (disponible por separado). Tambien es posible abrir partidas guardadas con civworld (o con cualquier editor de texto (si usted es valiente o experto) Puede crear conjuntos de reglas o módulos (conjunto alternativo de unidades, contrucciones y tecnologías). Diversos conjuntos de reglas vienen con la distribución normal de Freeciv, incluyendo un civ1 (Civilization 1 compatible), civ2 (Civilization 2 compatible), and history (más históricamente exacto) . Para cambiar el conjunto de reglas teclee /rulesetdir civ2 (por ejemplo). Tambien puede hacerlo en la pantalla de pre-partida de manera más sencilla. Cuán compatible es Freeciv con los comerciales Civilization ? Freeciv fue creado como versión multijador de Civilization™ con jugadores moviendo simltaneamente. Reglas, elementos y caractéristicas para jugador individual de Civilization II fueron anadidas. Es todavá un objetivo desarrollar el motor de Freeciv 100% compatible con Civilization™ y II, pero solo como opción. Por esto Freeciv viene con tres conjuntos de reglas y modificaciones que hacen a Freeciv sea muy parecido a Civilization I y Civilization II. El conjunto de reglas por defecto es un conjunto de preferencias comunmente usadas por la comunidad de Freeciv. Discusiones importantes sobre el desarrollo de Freeciv (lista de correo): * in Jan, 1999 * in Jun, 1999 * in Apr, 2000 Poco o nada se está trabajando sobre implementar características de juegos similares, tales como SMAC, CTP or Civilization III. Mis oponentes parecen ser capaces de hacer dos movimientos a la vez!! La característica multijugador de Freeiv es asíncrona. Durante un turno los movimientos de clientes conectados son procesados en el orden que estas se reciben. El servido gestiona la ejecución de los movimientos entre turnos. Esto permite a jugadores humanos sorprender a sus oponentes con el uso astuto de movimientos o el uso agil de sus dedos. En antiguas versiones este fallo ocurría a veces. Desde la versión Freeciv 2.0 esto no sucede más. A partir de Freeciv 2.1 un comando del servidor de movimiento (simultaneousphases) está disponible y permite a un jugador mover sus unidades al mismo tiempo. Soy muy superior a mi rival pero su última ciudad está en una isla de 1x1, no puedo conquistarla y él no se rinde, que puedo hacer? Investigue “guerra anfibia”, construya Marines y vaya a por él. Alternativamente investigue “armas combinadas” y mueva cualquier Helicoptero o lanze Paracaidistas allí. Si no puede construir marines aún, pero tiene Ingenieros y otra pedazo de tierra esta cerca, puede contruir un puente terrestre hacia la isla transformando el océano. Porque los jugadores IA son tan duros en dificultad sencilla?? Usted no se está expandiendose tan rápido. Vea a discussion on freeciv-dev. Para versiones a partir de la 2.0 y posteriores pruebe la dificultad “novato”. Vea también a thread . También puede desactivar la niebla de guerra del menu “ver“ o teclee /set fogofwar 0 en la línea de chat. Qué distingue a los jugadores con IA de los humanos?? Normalmente los jugadores con IA que operan en el servidor mueven más tarde. A diferencia de los jugadroes normales también pueden ver el estado completo de la partida incluyendo a los demás jugadores. Adicionalmente, jugadores IA en dificultad dificil pueden ver todo las unidades de la partida incluso con niebla de guerra. Jugadores con IA pueden cambiar su producción sin penalización y cambiar de gobierno sin pasar por anarquía. Adicionalmente en dificil pueden poner sus impuestos de lujo al 100% AI players can change production without penalty and switch governments without going through anarchy. Additionally, Hard AI players can set their research, tax or luxury to 100% a pesar del gobierno que tengan. Además en fácil los jugadores con IA están menos dispuestos a construir y en “facil” y “normal” olvidan chozas y no plantean pues ataques conra unidades que no tienen en cuenta. Como juego en una cuadrícula hexagonal ?? A partir de la versión 2.0, es posible jugar con cuadrículas hexagonales en vez de rectangulares. Para hacerlo debe especificar la tipología antes de empezar la partida. /set topology 13 y cambie a un conjunto de baldosas hexagonal (isophex está incluido en la vesión 2.0, isophex y hex2t están en la 2.1). Note que si no lo hace bien puede acabar jugando con un conjunto de baldosas rectangulares en una verdadera cuadrícula hexagonal o en un conjunto de baldosas hexagonales en una cuadricula rectangular y esto no es seguramente lo que usted quiere. Si no puede cambiar el conjunto de baldosas en la prepartida pruebe a ejecutar su cliente así: civclient -t isophex o civclient -t hex2t para poner inmeiatamente el conjunto de baldosas en el inicio. Cómo creo equipos de IA o jugadores humanos?? En la versión 2.0 no es 100% estable pero es jugable. Desafortunadamente sólo puede usar la línea de chat para preparar los equipos. En primer lugar escriba el comando /list . Esto le mostrará los jugadores creados inluyendo humanos y jugadores con. Jugadores con IA creados através del comando aifill no se mostrarán aquí y no puede asignarlos a un equipo. Para asignar a jugadores con IA a un equipo debe crearlos primero con el comando /create ai1 para crear un jugardor con IA llamdo “ai1”. Ahora está listo para asignar jugadores a equipos. Para hacerlo se usa el comando “team” Por ejemplo para crear 2 jugadores con IA y ponerlos en el mismo equipo: /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 team1 /team ai2 team1 A partir de la versión 2.1, las opciones de grupo pueden usarse desde el interfaz . Antes de empezar la partida , en la ventana de jugadores, debe pulsar el botón derecho del ratón para asignar el jugador a cualquier equipo. Quiero más acción En Freeciv la expansión es todo, aún mas que en los juegos comerciales “Civilization”. Algunos jugadores encuentran tedioso construir un imperio en horas sin encontrar un enemigo. Vea contiene algunas técnicas para acelerar la partida. Una idea es crear situaciones en las que los jugadores esten totalmente desarrollados. No hay nada desarrollado sobre esto pero puede usar CivWorld. No puedo ver las rutas comerciales en el cuadro de diálogo (GTK+) A partir de Freeciv 2.1, puede ver los efectos de las rutas comerciales pulsando el valor de comercio el la parte superior izquierda del cuadro de diálogo de ciudad. Comunidad Viola Freeciv algún derecho de autor de los creadores de Civilization I ó II? Se ha debatido sobre esto http://arch.freeciv.org/freeciv-200007/msg00065.html y honestamente, la respuesta es: no lo sabemos. Freeciv no contiene ningún material de los juegos comerciales Civilization. (Los mantenedores de Freeciv siempre han sido muy estrictos para garantizar que los materiales que se van a usar en la distribución de Freeciv no viola ningún derecho de autort). El nombre de Freeciv posiblemente es una infracción de la marca. El interfaz de usuario es similar pero con muchas diferencias (intencionadas) El juego puede configurarse para ser practicamente idéntico a Civilization I ó II, de forma que si las reglas del juego son patentables, entoces Freeciv puede infringir la patente, pero creemos que este no es el caso. Por cierto, hay buenas razones para asumir no perjudica las ventas de ninguno de los juegos comerciles Civilization de ninguna manera. Donde puedo preguntar o enviar mejoras? Por favor pregunte sobre el juego, su instalación o el resto en: Foro de Freeciv. Errores y parches pueden ser enviados al sistema de seguimiento de errores en: https://gna.org/bugs/?group=freeciv. Los informes de error comunicados a gna.org son automáticamente enviados a la lista de correo de desarrollo con un número de seguimiento. Por favor use el intefaz web del sistema de seguimiento de errores.